


The Morning After

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could only happen when drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The shrill blare of an alarm pierced through Nakamaru's head much like an icepick would. He flung out an arm to try and stop the noise but met only air. He slowly and carefully cracked an eye open to see what the problem was. _Right, not his bedside table then._ He must have come home with someone else. He tried to focus a bit more to see if he could recognise whose table it might be, too not much luck. 

A groan next to him and the sudden cessation of the blaring noise shutting off helped his thinking immeasurably. So the groan was definitely male - although it didn't sound much like any of his bandmates. He decided that the only way to tell for sure was to turn his head. Slowly, ever so carefully he moved, dropping his head back onto the pillow as soon as it was facing the direction he wanted. He was sure he should probably be panicking at this point - but the enormous hangover seemed to have dulled that particular part of his brain centre. 

He concentrated on the other occupant of the bed, who was now sitting up with his back to Nakamaru and his head in his hands. The man was skinny with short black hair and he seemed vaguely familiar; Nakamaru was sure he knew it from somewhere but he couldn't quite place it until the man spoke up.

"Fuck!" exclaimed the distinct tones of Kanjani8's Nishikido Ryo.

"Ryo?" 

Ryo hadn't seemed to realise anyone else was in the room if his reaction was anything to go by - jumping up and spinning around in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled at Nakamaru. Nakamaru shut his eyes, not only because the loudness of Ryo's voice increased his headache, but also because when he'd jumped up and turned around, Nakamaru had realised that it wasn't only Ryo's top half that was unclothed. And now that he was thinking about it, neither was he. 

"I don't really remember." 

Ryo at least seemed to have calmed down from his initial reaction. That was at least until Nakamaru added,

"Could you at least put some pants on?"

Nakamaru heard cursing followed by some scrambling sounds. When the noise stopped he opened his eyes again to find Nishikido, thankfully now wearing pants, glancing around the room as if he couldn't quite decide on the best place to rest his gaze.

Nishikido cleared his throat. "So did we...?"

“No idea.” 

Ryo did look at him then. "You don't remember?" he asked, his tone suggesting he didn't quite believe him.

Nakamaru shook his head slightly. "The last thing I remember is Kame making me drink some weird green cocktail."

"I think I had one too many of those things as well." Ryo agreed collapsing back onto the bed. He paused before adding, "and by one too many, I mean one."

They both lapsed into awkward silence then. Nakamaru had no idea how he should behave now - it wasn't everyday (it wasn't _any_ day) that he was involved in drunken one-night stands; and with a fellow idol at that. It seemed like Ryo felt similarly,

"Maybe this isn't what it seems," he suggested after awhile. He turned to face Nakamaru studying him intently. "Are you sore? You know, down there?" he asked.

Nakamaru shifted a bit, testing out his body. He shook his head. "No. You?'

"No!" Ryo sounded almost offended by the suggestion. Maybe he was. Nakamaru could honestly say that until this moment, Ryo's sexual preferences, gay or otherwise, had never really crossed his mind. Still, his shifting had brought something to his attention. 

"I feel all sticky though. We probably did _something_."

Nakamaru wished Ryo would stop groaning. The thought of being with him wasn't that bad was it?

****************************************

Needless to say, KAT-TUN's dance practice that morning wasn't getting off to a great start for Nakamaru. If it had just been the hangover, he could've dealt, but the latest choreography seemed to come with an awful lot of hip thrusts. Hip thrusts weren't Nakamaru's strong point to begin with and when they came with what seemed to be hazy flashbacks from the night before it was all just a little too much to take.

He wasn't at all surprised when, during a break, Junno approached him.

"Is everything all right?"

Maru nodded. "Bad hangover." He hoped Junno would buy this semi-truth.

"Yeah, that party last night was crazy. We probably shouldn't have scheduled it the night before we had to learn new choreo."

"Yeah," Nakamaru agreed.

"Don't worry and take it easy, Yucchi. We'll cover for you." 

Junno gave him one of his big grins and Nakamaru kind of wanted to kill him in that moment. Why wasn't he suffering too? It didn't seem at all fair that everyone else in KAT-TUN seemed just fine. He wondered if Ryo was having similar problems. And thoughts of Ryo led to thoughts of things he really shouldn't be thinking of in dance practice. _Damn those hip thrusts!_ He grabbed his water bottle and took a big gulp, hoping that his thoughts weren't showing on his face, or worse, other parts of his anatomy.

 

******************************************

Dance practice had gone into meetings and magazine shoots, and Nakamaru was relieved when it was finally all over and he could get out of there. He'd made a decision at some point during the day to call Ryo and discuss things and clear the air. They were two sensible adults after all and there was no reason to get all worked up and avoid each other about it. In fact maybe they should hang out more often since it clearly showed they had some sort of connection to go that far. Nakamaru didn't count himself as the type to sleep around with just anybody.

He kept half an eye for Kame leaving as he packed his bag so that he could walk out with him and ask for Ryo's number. He wasn't sure if Kame would have it or not but he figured it was a good bet, and he didn't want to ask Junno. The only excuse for wanting Ryo's phone number he could come up with was that Ryo had expressed an interest in survival games, so he was going to give him some information. If he asked Junno, then Junno might wonder when Ryo never actually showed up to any future games. Kame, on the other hand, didn't care about that sort of thing and so would never know. 

Next to him, Ueda was humming quietly to himself. 

"Your humming's too loud," Nakamaru complained. "What are you so happy about anyway?" 

Ueda grinned. "It's nice not to be the worst at choreography for a change."

"You're mean," Nakamaru grumbled.

"You still have a hangover?" Ueda sounded amused. "Exactly how much did you drink last night?"

"Too much."

"Well if it's any consolation, Kanjani8 probably feel worse." Ueda consoled. He leaned in conspiratorially. "They were so drunk _Nishikido_ was hitting on me. Can you believe that?"

Nakamaru froze. _Of course_ , his brain chided. _What did you think? That he might actually like you?_ He'd probably hit on everybody there and Nakamaru was the only one drunk or stupid enough to fall for it.

Next to him, Ueda was frowning. "Or was it Ohkura?" He shrugged, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Whatever. Point is, they were wasted."

Nakamaru dropped heavily onto the bench as Ueda said his goodbyes and left. Maybe he should have felt better that Ueda had got the wrong person, but he didn't. Instead it had opened his eyes to the truth. The chances of anything actually coming out of his drunken tryst with Ryo were probably zero. He couldn't believe he'd even started to entertain the notion that something more might come from this. 

He didn't bother catching up with Kame when the other left.

 

***********************************************

After he arrived home, it felt to Nakamaru as if he was just going through the motions: do laundry, tidy up, eat - it all went past in a vague blur as his mind whirled with thoughts of the night before and a sense of disappointment that that was it. Eventually, he flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV hoping that there would be something on interesting enough to distract him from his own thoughts. When the phone rang he picked it up half-heartedly not really looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

Silence greeted him.

"Hello?" He tried again. This time he heard a throat clearing before a tentative,

"Hey...it's, um, Nishikido."

Nakamaru sat up straighter, his attention fully focused for the first time that night. "Nishikido?"

"Yeah. I got your number off Kame, I hope you don't mind."

Nakamaru shook his head, though Ryo couldn't see it. "No, no that's fine," he assured.

"So, I, uh, might remember a little more of what happened, you know, last night,"

"Really?" Nakamaru didn't really trust his own voice, so he kept it short and simple.

"Yeah...it was; I mean, we did do...stuff, I guess."

"You guess?" Nakamaru felt the urge to laugh at the way Ryo was sounding so nervous. The tension in his body started to uncoil a little as he realised maybe he hadn't been the only one wrestling with this all day after all. 

Ryo's tone changed to one of frustration, “You know you could help me out a little here.”

“Why would I do that?”

Ryo groaned. “Your whole group is S, isn’t it.”

“Pretty much," Nakamaru agreed.

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line and then, “I guess it would be a silly move to ask you out then.”

“You’re asking me out?” Nakamaru might have been enjoying the banter but he was still surprised.

“No," Ryo bit out sarcastically, "I just really enjoy stuttering down the phone line.” 

Nakamaru took a chance, emboldened by Ryo's words. “Well if you're having trouble talking, you know what they say."

"What's that?" 

"Actions speak louder than words," Nakamaru answered, his tone wobbling a little at the end as his own nerves spiked up again. 

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then,

“Give me your address and I’ll be right over.”


End file.
